


Attention

by Void_Shipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Shipper/pseuds/Void_Shipper
Summary: Los rumores del termino de la relación entre Stiles y Lydia estaba en boca de todos





	Attention

 

•

_You've been runnin' round, throwin' that dirt all on my name_

•

Los rumores del termino de la relación entre Stiles y Lydia estaba en boca de todos, nadie sabia el porque o cuando, solo que de un día a otro, mejor dicho de un viernes a un lunes, ni ellos ni sus grupos se juntaban mas, aparte rumor aseguraban que el chico era Gay y su relación con la pelirroja era solo una tapadera o otros decían que el era bisexual,(lo cual era completa y abiertamente, delante de todos y su familia) y la chica lo encontró con alguien en una situación.

Era de esperarse que la chica no se mostrara afectada y de inmediato empezara una nueva relación, el chico solo estaba calmado escuchando la mierda que se decía de el, sorpresiva mente después de unas semanas Lydia iba a hacer una fiesta y lo mas sorprendente es que invitó a Stiles, a sus amigos y a toda la preparatoria como siempre, como si esas semanas no hubieran pasado

•

_'Cause you knew that I, knew that I'd call you up_

•

Los rumores aseguraban que el chico fue el que le pidió disculpas a unos días de lo ocurrido, pero los únicos momentos o encontrones que tuvieron fueron unas de las clases que compartían o eran compañeros de laboratorio, también sus amigos eran pareja por lo cual era recomendable ignorar lo que paso y seguir como amigos.

También el día antes de la fiesta se les vio como antes, la típica pareja que se reía cada cinco minutos, el la dejo en la puerta de su auto y cuando ella puso marcha el estaba en su auto

•

_You've been going round, every party in LA_

_'Cause you knew that I, knew that I'd be at one_

•

El día viernes Stiles no va a clases, su madre no sabe que hacer ya que eso no era normal

-hijo- dice Claudia abriendo la puerta -levántate ya son las 12 y Derek llega en menos de una hora, le prometiste acompañarlo a buscar a Cora- se sienta en la cama y le acaricia el pelo, con cuidado le destapa la cara y ve pequeños rastros de lágrimas, rápidamente le abraza y le susurra cosas lindas en el oído.

Luego de casi media hora Stiles se mueve, separa cuidadosamente a su madre, la deja en la cama y se dirige al baño, una vez dentro se quita toda la ropa y se da una ducha rápida, sale con una toalla y ve que su madre ya no esta en la cama, cierra la puerta sin seguro, se dirige a su ropero y toma un pantalón de jeans negro y una camisa del mismo color ambas cosas las deja en la cama, toma un boxer y se los pone de inmediato, vuelve al baño, se lava los dientes y seca el cabello, vuelve a su cuarto y ve su puerta abierta y luego siente que alguien le toma por la espalda, se sobre exalta por el repentino toque helado pero se relaja al sentir el toque en su cuello y la ronca vos de su, su algo

-Hueles tan bien- dice inhalando en el cuello de Stiles, para luego darle la vuelta y darle un rápido beso que el menor no se demora en responder, se separan luego de unos minutos y Derek suela a Stiles -vamos, vístete luego o vamos a llegar tarde, se mueve y se sienta en la silla del escritorio

-No me estaría demorando si no fuera porque me distraes- dice dándose la vuelta y poniéndose los pantalones, sentándose en la cama tomando la camisa y pasarla por sus brazos para luego abrochar los botones de la camisa desde abajo hacia arriba y mordiéndose el labio inferior, termina con la camisa y se pone las zapatillas vans y al terminar, en cuestión de segundos la persona que esta en su habitación le vuelve a besar, pero esta vez un poco mas rápido y frenético, se separan escasos centímetros por la falta de aire

-Te quiero lo sabes- dice Derek aun con la voz entrecortada y los ojos cerrados, dándole un abrazo y poniendo su nariz en el cuello del otro

-Yo también te quiero Der- se aleja para tomar su chaqueta e ir a buscar a Cora, una ves en el aeropuerto de California no tienen que esperar mucho ya que el vuelo se adelanto y ella ya estaba allí cuando ellos llegaron, fue un reencuentro muy bonito, abrazos largos y algunas lagrimas por parte de Cora y Stiles.

Se dirigieron al auto que no estaba muy lejos estacionado, tiraron las maletas en el maletero del auto, Cora fue atrás, Stiles de copiloto y Derek conducía, serian otras tres horas de viaje en la que por su parte Cora dormía y Stiles tenia puesta música que cantaba a todo pulmón sin importarle nada, Derek mantenía su mano derecha en la pierna del chico y la movía solo para cambiar la música o cambiar las velocidades, estuvieron así hasta que quedaban 300km que Cora se deserto pero ninguno la noto, se acomodo en su asiento examinando el como es que su hermano y su mejor amigo habían llegado a ese tipo de confianza, se quedo mirando lo suficiente para ver como Stiles tomaba la mano de su muslo y daba pequeños besos en los nudillos maltratados

-Sabes que te quiero verdad- deja la mano devuelta en su muslo sin soltarla y girando la cabeza en dirección a Derek y le da un beso el la mejilla

-Desde cuando es que ustedes dos están juntos- dice Cora haciendo que los dos se exalten, Stiles se gira casi completamente

-Pues juntos juntos como en una relación no creo que estemos o si?- Dice mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Derek -en una relación novio/novio no, pero eso no quita que no te lo quiera pedir- dice con un tono medio nervioso pero en ningún momento quita la vista de la carretera -eso contesta tu pregunta Cora?- dice Stiles acomodándose otra vez en el asiento

-No, eso no me responde nada. pero tu y yo tenemos que hablar luego- apunta a su mejor amigo el cual solo haciente para luego decir -Si, lo que quieras yo te respondo, solo después de la fiesta de Lyds, ok?

-Claro, a que hora es?

-Creo que a las 12,y por si te preguntas si tenemos tiempo, si recién son las 9:55, los dejo en casa y luego tomo el jeep que tu hermosa madre se ofreció a cuidar para que ninguno de tus primos le hagan algo- dice con tono de bebe

-Bien, estaremos listos como a las 11 y te pasamos a buscar?

-Cora- esta ves fue Derek el que hablo -Te vamos a dejar en casa y luego nosotros nos vamos a donde Stiles y luego te pasamos a buscar- dijo para luego estacionar el auto en la puerta de la mansión Hale y bajar, seguido de el fue Stiles y una Cora muy molesta y diciendo que siempre la dejaban de lado y sola, luego de dejar las cosas de Cota en su cuarto se fueron a casa de Stiles.

Ya estacionados fuera Derek bajo y le abrió la puerta y le dio la mano para salir del auto, Stiles lo guió a la puerta de la casa abriéndola y entrando hacia la sala de estar, se saco la chaqueta y se sentó en el sillón seguido de Derek, se acomodo con su espalda el y le tomo la mano

-Así que- apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del contrario y guió la mano a su boca -no has encontrado el momento- dijo despacio y con un toque de burla en su voz

-Si, sabes que eres especial para mi- Derek para su mano libre por la cintura de Stiles -no quiero cagarla, no contigo- le da un beso en la cien, se quedan ahí sin hacer nada por lo menos veinte minutos hasta que suena el teléfono de Stiles, es un mensaje de Cora pidiendo que la vayan a buscar o se les hará tarde

Ya en la mansion Hale, Cora esta en las escaleras que dan a la puerta sentada, viste unos jeans negros,una polera de red con un crop top burdeo, su chaqueta de cuero y unos botines con plataforma, cuando ve el Jeep estacionarse se para y abre la puerta de atrás, se sube y su hermano arranca enseguida

Les toma media hora llegar a casa de Lydia, la música sonaba desde varios minutos en la calle, aparcaron no muy lejos de la entrada, primero bajo Stiles, Cora y al final Derek quien los alcanzó antes de que la chica tocara la puerta, el antes de que abrieran la puerta tomo la mano de Stiles, la puerta se habré y una Lydia muy sonriente con un vestido rosa palo ceñido al cuerpo, unos tacones negros y una bandeja con que sabe que en la mano izquierda aparece por la puerta, deja la bandeja en la mesa del salón para abrazar a Cora, salen por la boca de la pelirroja una palabras que solo ella entendía, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dio un baso.

•

_I know that dress is karma, perfume regret_

_You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine_

•

Luego se acerco a los chicos pero su sonrisa callo cuando vio sus manos juntas, dejo un baso el la mano de cada uno y pronuncio un adentro ahí mas gente y se marcho sin esperar respuesta alguna

-Creó que sigue sin superar lo que paso- Derek fue el primero en hablar

-Si, no creo que sea muy fácil de superar el hecho de que tu novio estuviera en la cama semi desnudo con un chico el cual ella pensaba se odiaban- dejo sin mucha gana -sabes, entendería si me odiara o cualquier cosa, pero es que ni lo a mencionado, se comporta como si eso no hubiera pasado, es mas que raro

-Si, solo puede que esa sea su forma se superar las cosas- se adentraron a la casa para llegar al patio trasero con mas de una mala mirada de paso

Llegaron casi al centro del lugar, divisaron a Isaac y Allison bailando y besándose, luego a Scott y Kira en una esquina muy cerca y la chica con un leve sonrojo, no tardaron en ver a Erica y a Boyd comiendose la boca, Lydia estaba de un lado a otro saludando a gente que nunca había visto y los mas seguro era que no los volvería a ver

En un momento de la noche se separaron, Derek entro para hablar con unos amigos y Stiles fue a bailar con una cerveza en mano derecha, en un segundo a otro tenia a Lydia enfrente de el, le tomo medio segundo alejarse de la chica la cual lo había besado

-que mierda te pasa- dijo alejándose y limpiándose la boca -no vuelas a hacer eso- su tono era mas enojado que nunca

-porque- se iba acercando lentamente -tu novio me va a amenazar o algo por el estilo- ahora volvieron a estar pegados y bocas muy cera -te sigo poniendo nervioso pequeño Stiles- dice con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro

-tu no me pones nervioso, solo no te quiero cerca y que confundas las cosas- se alejo unos pasos -Lyds eres importante para mi y entendería completamente y me odiaras, te hice mucho daño mientras estabas conmigo- estiro su mano hasta llegar a su mejilla y pasar suavemente su dedo por ella, la chica se relajo al tacto cerrando los ojos, pero en fracción de segundo se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a Stiles ahí parado

•

_And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect_  
_But you're not coming home with me tonight_  
_You just want attention_  
_You don't want my heart_

_Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new_

•

Stiles se aburre, el se quiere ir a casa, necesita soledad, pero sabe que Cora todavía no se ira y Derek no dejara a su hermana sola en una fiesta, son mas de las tres de la mañana y el a hablado con casi todo el mundo, incluso con Jackson a quien casi le arroja un poco de su cerveza pero el chico andaba tan borracho que ni se dio cuenta e incluso le dio una sonrisa antes de perderse entre la gente

Lydia volvió a acercarse de una manera cariñosa pero esta vez sin pasar la raya del espacio personal, otra cosa diferente era que no estaba solo, todos sus amigos estaban cerca y prestando atención, demasiada atención a su parecer, la chica puso su cabeza en el hombro de Stiles

-podríamos subir a mi cuarto y hacer como si estas semanas no hubieran pasado- dijo la pelirroja en un susurro que casi todos escucharon -ignorar a todos, total me dijiste que eso que paso no fue de mucha importancia- se alejo un poco dejando al chico perplejo y sin habla por unos segundos

-sabes tienes razón- dijo mirándola a los ojos, la chica lo iba a besar pero el aparto la cara, eso sorprendió a mas de alguno -eso fue en ese momento, porque eso creía, pero ahora me doy cuenta y siempre tuve sentimientos por el y sabes otra cosa- levanto la cabeza para mirar a Derek -es una persona que se preocupa por otros y no solo en lo que usara al día siguiente para dar de que hablar en la escuela, es tierno y cariñoso- volvió la vista a la chica, tomo su cara y la acercó a la suya -me tomo mas de dos años darme cuenta de todo esto y por eso nunca volveré con alguien que no se quiere ni a su misma- la soltó bruscamente y se alejo hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla Derek le tomo la mano le dio vuelta y le dio un beso

-también siempre e tenido sentimientos por ti- dijo al separarse

-y si nos vamos y hacemos como que los cinco minutos anteriores no pasaron- esta vez fue Scott quien venia con Kira y Cora a cada lado detrás de ellos Erica y Boyd, Isaac y Allison, salieron sin mirar a nadie, cada uno se fue en su auto al loft de Derek

La pelirroja seguía parada en medio de toda esa gente sin creer que toda esa mierda había pasado


End file.
